Mute Love
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: A young man with his life on halt due to his sister's illness stumbles upon a mute girl in trouble. Will this be a push to get his life moving again?


**So, I have a new story that I mentioned in my other one. Also, this C.C. is amnesia C.C. For this story, I needed her to be that C.C., so you get the point? Once you read it, you'll know. And... I'm almost done with FILWYJLP! That is way too many words to spell and a long title. There is no way am I typing all that. You better know what it means if you read the story. If you don't, I don't know what's wrong with you. Kidding!**

**Who likes my title? I really love it! A lot!**

**Anyways, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

A raven haired man walked through the autumn leaves. He wrapped his scarf around his neck a little tighter, and pulled his jacket closer to keep himself warm. He bent down to admire the colorful leaves, picking up a few with his hand. He wondered if his eighteen year old younger sister would like them.

His younger sister had a weak heart. She has had it since she was fourteen. Therefore, she had to stay in the hospital. The doctors said they didn't know if she would be able to live pass the age twenty-one. At this news, she did not cry or get downcast. Instead, she smiled. She had said as long as she was able to live with her two older brothers, she could die peacefully.

Her older twin brother teared up, saying he refused to got to college if she was sick and didn't have a lot of time left. But, she demanded he go to college in England like he wanted to. The older twin reluctantly agreed.

A month before he left, the three siblings' parents died in a car accident. The younger sister was devastated, stating that she couldn't get through this without them. The raven haired man comforted her until she fell to sleep.

Later on that week, the service was held. The sick girl was released from the hospital for the funeral service, but he refused to let her out of bed. She insisted, wanting to meet her parents one last time before it was her turn. After the service, the raven haired man then realized he had to take up the responsibility of taking care of his siblings.

The man, Lelouch Lamperouge, pushed away the memories, and started to think about something else. He was on his way to visit his sister in the hospital. He observed the red, orange, and brown leaf, and decided they were perfect. She would probably put it in the photo album of everything she did and was going to do before... that happens.

Lelouch smiled sadly. It was sad to know that your younger sister was going to die in almost two years." Maybe," he whispered, twirling one of the leaves in his hand," You will get through th- No. You will get through this... For me and Rolo."

As he continued to walk down the road, he saw a boy and girl in that were probably in their late teens. The female was wearing a red beret with white bow on it. She had on a matching red jacket with a white turtleneck underneath, a black skirt with white tights, and long brown boots. She was holding a pad, which looked like a sketch pad, and a pencil. The male was wearing weird looking sunglasses, a trench coat, and blue jeans.

He seemed to be bothering the girl, grabbing a strand of her long, silky hair with a smirk. She snatched it back, frowning at him angrily. She walked away, her hair following behind her. The boy ran up to her, grabbing her wrist and gritting his teeth in anger. The girl tried to pull away, but the boy's grip was too strong. He grabbed her other wrist, making her drop the materials in her hand. She struggled to let go, but he leaned closer, as if trying to kiss her. Her eyes filled with fear, his lips...

"She's clearly telling you to leave her alone, so why don't you." Lelouch hissed, glaring at the white haired teen.

He clapped his hands, a smirk on his lips." But did she say she wanted your help?" the white haired man retorted.

"I can see it on her face." Lelouch said, still glaring fiercely. He snatched the girl free from the teen's hands.

The white haired man clapped again." Fine, fine. I'll leave her alone," he surrendered, turning to walk away," For now." And with that, he walked away.

The raven haired man's violet eyes turned to the girl." Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl gave him a small nod. She gave him a slight wave goodbye before Lelouch stopped her." Hey, you forgot your stuff." he stated, holding the items in his hand.

A look of surprise and confusion appeared on her face before registering in her head that he was giving back her stuff. She took it from him, flipping a page open. Lelouch, thinking she was drawing, walked away to head back to the hospital. That was, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The girl with long green hair and stunning golden eyes had words on the paper that said," What's your name?"

Lelouch pointed to himself, repeating," My name?" she nodded in response, golden eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." he answered.

She quickly scribbled something in big neat letters." Thank you, Lelouch."

The raven haired man read the words, responding," You're Welcome..." he trailed off.

The girl wrote again." C.C. My name is C.C." she answered.

Lelouch was starting to wonder why she was writing everything she said or asked, but instead, he said," You must have a full name then."

C.C. nodded. Out of curiosity, she asked,"How old are you?"

Lelouch did not like being asked personal questions, he answered with a sigh." I'm twenty-two. Is there a reason?"

"No. I just wanted to know how many years older you are than me. I'm nineteen." she wrote down, showing him the paper with her neat handwriting.

"Your nineteen, then." he pointed out." Not much younger than my older sister." Lelouch smiled.

C.C. smiled shyly. She looked at her watch and then wrote something else down." I have to go now." it read.

The violet eyed man gave her a slight nod." It was nice meeting you, C.C."

She tilted her head, responding with a small smile. She waved Lelouch goodbye, and then ran off, her long hair following behind her.

Lelouch watched the girl until she was out of sight. She was an interesting girl to say the least, and had pretty golden eyes. But... there was one thing he wondered.

Why didn't she talk?

**That's it! Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it? I hope you do. Anyway, it was short, but meh. I won't be working on it again, though, until I'm a little closer to completing you know what.**

**Read and Review! :)**


End file.
